


The adventures of Jerry and Jim

by Crispytoast



Category: Original Work
Genre: Joke book, Other, joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispytoast/pseuds/Crispytoast
Summary: jerry's life is hell because Jim exists





	1. Chapter 1

~3rd person view~  
Jerry is gay 

jim asked jerry " are you gay"

jerry responded "no"

but he was in fact gay.


	2. Are you ok?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jim ask's

  ~3rd person view~

 

Jim asked Jerry "Are you ok?"

Jerry said "yes" 

but in fact he wasn't 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might make this a series


	3. jerry is broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jerry don't have airpods

~3rd person view~

Jim asked Jerry "Do you have airpods"

"yes" Jerry said

but in fact he didn't 

 

_**JERRY IS BROKE** _


	4. jerry has lipstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jerry has lipstick oof

~Jerry's point of view (celebrate this is a new thing :D)

I have grape flavored lipstick

I should show jim

 

~time skip~

"hey Jim"

 

"hey jerry"

 

"I have lipstick"

"cool what flavor"

"grape"

*Jim grabs the lipstick and eats it*

 It was not grape flavor 


	5. strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oofergang

~3rd point of view~

"I have strawberry shampoo"

said jerry

*Jim proceeds to drink the entire bottle of shampoo*

It did not taste like strawberry


	6. Funny joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOF

~epic gamer moment view~

keni asked blex 

"Did you read your booK?

"yes"blex" said

They in fact did not read their book.


	7. dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jerry is no longer gay somehow

"you should ask her out she'll say yes"

Jim said

she in fact did not say yes


	8. I'm back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I"M BACK

~The return of Jim and jerry~

Jim asked jerry"are you going to post anything on ao4 it's been months!"

jim proclaimed

"yes" jerry responded 

but he in fact didn't


	9. 9/10 dentists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jim and jerry are dentists

~jim's pov~

jim and jerry are testing the newest brand of toothpaste

"jerry this toothpaste is exceptional! I recommend this toothpaste.

what about you?"

"I would recommend this as well"jerry said

 

but he in fact didn't


End file.
